Тема:Лев любитель марионетки/@comment-34914783-20160318175426/@comment-84.52.71.180-20160617160311
Ночь первая От лица Джереми Оооххх… Это утро началось с… газеты. Я проснулся и взял газету, которая валялась на полу. Там объявление. Ну-ка… Так, ищут охранника в пиццерию… 5 ночей… Зарплата – 150 долларов в неделю. Неплохо… Денег почти нет… Ну, звоним. Ничего там страшного нет. А, там аниматроники… Что ж… Ой да ну, это просто роботы, их я и должен охранять! Хватит, Джереми, тебе 25 лет, ты должен быть сильным. Ну, где тут кабинет директора?... Идея! – Здравствуйте! Я ищу директора пиццерии… – Третья дверь налево, мистер Фитдеральд, – ответила Той Чика. Да, их система распохнования лиц работает, как часы. Приветливые ребята… Ну, а вот и директор. – Здравствуйте! Меня зовут Джереми Фитджеральд, я бы хотел устроится на работу… – Хорошо. Можете приступать сегодня ночью. – Тут глаза директора странно блеснули. – Работа безопасная, нетрудная, деньги – вы знаете. Вопросы есть? – Нет, – ответил я. А вот и офис. Директор сказал, что в полночь начинается смена. Ну-с, что у нас… Фонарик… Ясно. Планшет с камерами… Неплохо, однако! Телефон, вентилятор… Маска Фредди… А вот это уже странно… ОООООООООООЙ!!!!!!!!! Звонок телефона заставил меня подпрыгнуть до потолка. Я снял трубку и… От лица Телефонного парня Привет. Это твоя новая работа, да? Тогда это не лучший выбор. Дело в том, что наши аниматроники… глючат по ночам, пытаются добратся до офиса… Убить вас. Ну… Всё просто. На камере 11 кнопка завода музыкальной шкатулки. Она сдерживает Марионетку. Маску Фредди одевай, когда у тебя в офисе кто-нибудь ещё. Они уйдут. Вот и всё. В 6 часов утра они выключатся. Удачи. Ты справишься! От лица Джереми Так вот что означал блеск в глазах директора! «Безопасная работа»… Н-да. Ладно… Стоп. Кто это? В проходе кто-то стоял и… ШЁЛ КО МНЕ. Я взял фонарик и посветил… – Здравствуй, Джереми. Я Марионетка. Я пришла кое-что объяснить тебе… Вообщем, Марионетка объяснила, что аниматроникам скучно, и только поэтому они хотят убить меня. Она сказала, что тоже меня убъёт, если что… Вообщем, я должен играть по правилам: 1) Маска Фредди отпугивает всех, если они не считали моего лица (Марионетка сказала, что это мне ещё пригодится. Я насторожился.); 2) Фонарик отпугивает Фокси. (Я не понял, кто это, честно. Но перебить Марионетку не посмел.); 3) Её саму сдерживает только музыкальная шкатулка. Сказав всё это Марионетка растворилась в воздухе. Я посмотрел на часы. 11-59-50. 10 секунд до начала ада. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. 0… Началось. Я это понял сразу по какому-то неуловимому шороху, что ли… Шкатулка начала играть, но пока не разряжалась. Кажется, мне дают время на подготовку. Я проверил камеры. 1. Ничего особенного. 2. Тоже. 3. Тоже. 4. Всё в порядке. 5. Вентиляция чиста. 6. Отлично. 7. Всё хорошо. 8. Темнота… Я включил фонарик. БОЖЕ Это был шок. Этих ребят мне было откровенно жалко. Вот только выглядели они как-то угрожающе. Я понял, что даже эти остатки того, что когда-то было аниматрониками, будут за мной охотится. Дальше. Камера 9. Сцена. О, Той аниматроники. Они тоже хотят меня убить… Плохо дело. 10 камера. О… Болунбой. Слыхал о нём. Неужели даже он?!.. Похоже на то. Это ад. Камера 11 – шкатулка. И 12 – ой… Вот кого жалко. Вот кто бедный и несчастный, ведь это была Той Фокси, наверное… Мангл… Бедняга. Неужели и она хочет меня убить? Это кошмар. 2 часа ночи. Шкатулка начала разряжатся. А вот теперь мне стало страшно. От лица Той Бонни Я начал свой путь. Сначала – камера 3. Потом – камера 4, 2… К 4 часам я пролез на камеру 6… Всё, пол-пятого. Пора проверить охранника на прочность. От лица Джереми ТОЙ БОННИ В ВЕНТИЛЯЦИИ!!!!!!!!!!!! Что делать? Он идёт сюда! Он здесь! Страаааашно… Так, маска Фредди. Свет замигал… Мерзкий кролик прошёл прямо перед моим носом! НЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕТ! Так, свет погас. Мне хана. Мне хана. Мне хана. Свет загорелся. Его тут нет. Я снял маску. Я не верил, что выжил. Это было первое испытание – и я его прошёл едва-едва. А ведь это только первая ночь… От лица Той Чики А я уже давно в вентиляции! Про Той Бонни я всегда говорила, что он ничего не может. Пора вступать в игру – 5 часов уж! Я показываюсь в вентиляции… Ну, подними планшет! Не, он меня заметил. Плохо. Он надел маску. Ладно, ладно, пойду-ка я отсюда. Пускай думает, что обманул меня. От лица Джереми Вторая проверка пройдена. 5-30-30. Ровно пол-шестого. Пора завести шкатулку. От лица Марионетки Он вспомнил-таки про шкатулку! А я уж боялась, что не вспомнит. Он завёл её. Ладно, сегодня не мой день, Джереми. Но он ещё наступит! От лица Той Фредди Так, я вошёл в офис. Интересно, он успеет надеть маску, когда опустит планшет? Я пока не видел его лица, но хочу увидеть… Хехехе От лица Джереми Я опустил планшет. О. МОЙ. БОГ. Передо мной стоял Той Фредди, возвышаясь от пола и до потолка. Его микрофон был у него в лапе, глаза чёрные, как смоль, даже чернее. И он очень кровожадно улыбался. Я одел маску без команды мозга. Без понимания ситуации. Я знал одно – одену маску, и можно будет сползать в обморок. Прошло минут 20, пока я одевал маску. Так мне показалось. Свет замигал. Я перестал видеть что-либо. Прошла минута. Другая. Свет загорелся. В офисе – никого. Я выжил. Выжил. ВЫЖИЛ. ВЫЖИЛ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Я всё ещё не верил в это. Наступило 6 утра. Я выжил. Я могу пойти домой. Перекусить. Выспатся. А потом… Нет. Я не мог уволится. Что-то тянуло меня к этой игре. Что-то… Кайф от адреналина. Точно. Я должен выжить на этой работе. И я выживу. Я продержусь назло несчастьям. Я пошёл домой. Мои ощущения нельзя было передать. Только что я чуть не умел четыре раза. Почему я хочу вернутся сюда? От лица Марионетки Да, ночь была неудачной. Пока, Джереми. Ты сюда вернёшься, я знаю. Деватся-то тебе некуда. Ты захочешь пройти всю нашу игру… Пока. Сладких снов и удачи в карьере… Если доживёшь, конечно. Заключение от лица автора Здесь я описал первую ночь с разных сторон. Надо чуть-чуть знать игру, но в принципе всё ясно. Я вполне честно рассказал про прохождение ночи. Не соврал про методы борьбы с аниматрониками. Но я укоротил Телефонного парня, и, конечно, Марионетка не приходит в офис объяснить правила игры. Надеюсь, было интересно. Первая Кат-сцена (Сон Джереми) От лица Джереми Я пришёл домой и завалился спать. После этой адской ночи мне был нужен отдых. Но сон был странный… Мне снилось, что я – Фредди. Я видел через его маску. Я стоял на сцене. Я поворачивал голову, видел Бонни и Чикку. Я находился в старом ресторане. Вокруг были страшные звуки… Потом я увидел белые полосы… И надпись «ошибка». Я проснулся в 9 часов вечера… Пора на эту адскую работу. Пойду ли я?.. Пойду. Я должен выдержать. Конец первой кат-сцены Ночь вторая От лица Джереми Я на рабочем месте. За последние 6 часов здесь это место стало мне родным и уютным. Несмотря на то, что… Меня передёрнуло. Сейчас полдвенадцатого, а мне уже страшно. Подумать только – у меня ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО есть основания боятся игрушек, которых так обожают дети… Вчера они мне устроили настоящие проблемы. Ладно, скоро должен позвонить Телефонный парень. О, вот и оно. От лица Телефонного парня Привет. Ты выдержал первую ночь, поздравляю! эээ… Вообщем, я уверен, что ты уже видел старых аниматроников. Я их люблю… Видел Фокси-пирата? Он мой любимый. Кстати, опасный аниматроник. Я не думаю, что его проведёт трюк с маской, поэтому… Если увидишь его в проходе, то мигни на него 5 раз фонариком по секунде. Он уйдёт. Собственно, они пытались его передалать. Сделать Той Фокси… Но дети сломали её, так что теперь её зовут Мангл[1]. Она очень шустрая… Если будет в центральном проходе, то ты не волнуйся, оттуда она не нападёт. А вот из правой вентиляции может. Её легко спалить по помехам. Услышишь их в офисе – значит, надо надевать маску. Экономия времени! Вот только такая проблема, что Фокси от маски только возбуждается и… Может атаковать… Да, и ещё одна новая неприятность – Болунбой. Он пролезет к тебе в левую вентиляцию, потом в офис… Он тебя не убьёт. Но он украдёт твой фонарик, и Фокси сможет на тебя напасть… Он не попадается на камерах, так что будь осторожен. Ну и да, Марионетка очень активна, она может ходить где угодно… Да и вообще, она необычная. Не замечал странного блеска в её глазах, а это странное растворение?.. Короче, лучше держи шкатулку закрытой. Я уверен, ты справишься! Пока, удачи. От лица Джереми Нда… +3 новые неприятности. Ладно, спасибо, что хоть предупредил… Ночь началась. Уойййй…. Шкатулка СРАЗУ начала разряжатся. Плохо дело. Я проверил коридор… Пока никого. Надолго ли?.. Я завёл шкатулку. Половина первого. Скоро начнётся абзац… От лица Фокси Я активировался. В комнате темно… Я прошёл сразу в центральный коридор. Оу, он на меня светит… Мигания света всегда меня вырубали. Я повернулся, чтобы уйти, и столкнулся с Той Чикой. Ясно. Шепнув ей «удачи» я вернулся в свою комнатушку. Не волнуйся, Джереми, я ещё вернусь… От лица Той Чики Фокс пожелал мне удачи! Любопытно, я слышала, что старые аниматроники терпеть не могут нас, новых. Кажется, мы сплотились перед лицом общего врага… Надо будет поговорить с Марионеткой, не могут ли они нам помочь. Фокси вот добровольно всё делает… Ладно, пора уже идти в вентиляцию. Джереми, привет! От лица Мангл Ффух… Как было трудно пройти в вентиляцию. Ну ладно, я уже тут. Джереми! Привет! От лица Фокси Я вернулся в центральный проход. Интересно, интересно… От лица Болунбоя Я уже подал 3 сигнала нашему охраннику. Будет четвёртый – пройду в вентиляцию. Пока там Той Чика, но скоро придёт и мой черёд. Охранник, держись, нас много… От лица Той Бонни Я занял своё место за Мангл. Да, охранику не повезло. Впрочем… От лица Джереми ОНИ ОКРУЖАЮТ Я закончил заводить шкатулку. МАТЕРЬ БОЖЬЯ Итак… Я помигал на фокси и одел маску. Той Чика упозла. Болунбой подал четвёртый сигнал (Сам понял, Телефонный парень не знал об этом, хихихихи) и прополз ко мне, но я его прогнал. Мангл упозла, Той Бонни прополз передо мной… Я снял маску, ещё раз замигал Фокси и услышал странный звук… Мелодия шкатулки изменилась. Я поспешно поднял планшет и осветил камеру. ПУСТО, Марионетка вышла. Я посмотрел на часы. 5-58-59. Хватит ли ей минуты, чтобы добратся до меня?.. Я сидел в страхе, ибо знал, что ничем не могу больше повлиять на свою судьбу. Часы отсчитывали секунды, но шли века. Оставалось 10 секунд. 5. 3. 1. И тут раздался крик. Марионетка прыгнула вместе со звоном часов. Наступило 6 утра. Она опрокинула меня и прижала к земле. Через секунду отпустила. Я уставился на неё. – Ты везучий человек, Джереми – сказала мне Марионетка, - вот только твоего везения не будет хватать вечно! Она ушла. Я сидел в полном оцепенении на полу. Я понял, о чём говорил Телефонный парень. Она была ЖИВОЙ, а не просто мыслящей. Я ушёл домой. В голове вертелась только одна мысль: Секунда спасла меня сегодня, но Марионетка права. Не всегда секунда остановливает беду, и не вечно беде случатся за секунду до конца. Возможно, я всё же не смогу прожить эти ночи… От лица Марионетки ЧЁРТ! Я могла убить его! Я могла прикончить его, но нет! О, это проклятое ощущение победы, почему оно всегда наступает преждевременно?! Одна чёртова секунда спасла ему жизнь, одна секунда… Ну всё. Пора принять предложение Той Чики. Я пошла в эту старую комнату. Пора начинать разговор. Будет здорово, если мне удастся убедить их играть вместе с нами… Заключение Здесь я написал несколько советов, в осоновном в речи Телефонного парня. В этот раз только в его тексте изменения я и сделал. В эту ночь и впрямь есть немножко пика активности Той аниматроников. Только Той Фредди некуда вставить, да и незачем. Он не так активен, хотя вообще-то хлопот доставляет. Про Марионетку тоже правда. Секунда может спасти жизнь игроку. Болунбой действительно подаёт 4 сигнала, перед тем, как пройти в вентиляцию. Собственно, вот и всё. Надеюсь, вам, как читателю, понравилось. Конец второй главы Кат-сцена вторая От лица Джереми Ух… Это было что-то. Я завалился спать тут же. Мне приснился тот же сон. Я стоял и видел всё через маску Фредди. Но на этот раз Чика и Бонни смотрели на меня. Потом всё исчезло, и появилась надпись «это я». Я проснулся в холодном поту около 9 часов вечера. Пора туда идти… Надо? Надо. Хочу ли я?.. Да. Что-то меня тянуло туда. Что-то странное. Наваждение. Может, переговорить с директором? Нет, он и так знает. Пора выходить. Ладно, аниматроники, я иду. Я выиграю назло вам. Назло. Я открыл медицинский справочник… Да, у меня первая степень паранойи. Эта работа сводит меня с ума… Как наркотик. Я хочу туда вернутся. Как к наркотику. И я могу умереть там. Как от наркотика. Всё плохо… Но вот дверь пиццерии. Обратного пути нет. Третья ночь начинается. Ночь третья От лица Джереми Вот этот чёртов стол, маска, телефон, планшет и фонарик. Полдвенадцатого. Сейчас позвонит Телефонный парень. Ффух… По крайней мере, я услышу новую информацию. Почему это хорошо, если я знаю, что будут новые проблемы? Наверное я хочу быть к ним готовым… Но вот он и звонит. Привет, друг… Хоть кто-то мне помогает. Я помедлил. Снимать или не снимать – вот в чём вопрос… Если точнее – To ansered or not to ansered – this is a question… Пожалуй, сниму. Вдруг что-то важное! От лица телефонного парня Эээ… привет! Видишь, ты прошёл, ты молодец! Вообщем, сегодня могут появится новые… Фокси вряд ли появлялся, но мало ли… С ним тактика прежняя. А вот с новыми… Вернее, со старыми. Видел эту компанию? Обычно они на 3 ночь идут в офис. Вообщем, если они в офисе, быстро одевай маску, или тебя убь… Э… Покалечат. Честно говоря, меня однажды поймала Старая Чика – ну и ничего. Но это мне снится каждую ночь, то есть… Ладно. Вообщем, Старый Бонни идёт слева, Старая Чика справа. Старый Фредди через центральный коридор, как и Фокси. Ну и все они стали активнее. Удачи! От лица Джереми Нда… Ещё 3 гада. Мило. Очччень мило. Ладно. Кажется, пора начинать. Я завёл шкатулку. От лица Марионетки Началось! Все аниматроники идут в атаку! Правда, пока им не удавалось заставить его прекратить заводить мою шкатулку, но всё равно неплохо. Они правда стараются… Хахахахахахаха! Джереми, тебе кранты! Однако вот уже 3 часа он успешно отбивается ото всех и заводит мою шкатулку… 4… 5… ОН НЕ ПОБЕДИТ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Есть! Старый Бонни зашёл к нему за спину! Всё кончено! Я скоро его убью… От лица Джереми Нда, скверно. Я не успел надеть маску, а потом решил её не надевать. Трюк сработал – Бонни зашёл ко мне за спину. однако теперь я слишком уязвим… Нда. Ладно… Ладно. 5-58. Меня опять спасёт секунда? Вышла Марионетка. Я отпугнул Фокси… И вот тут наступило 6 часов. Знаете когда? Когда Марионетка застыла, готовясь к прыжку. Даром что у неё маска, было понятно, что мысленно она раздирает мне шею. Меня это не волновало, ибо я УЖЕ выжил. Пока, Марионетка! Пока все! Увидимся завтра, на четвёртой ночи! От лица Марионетки БЛИН ОПЯТЬ ОПОЗДАЛА Ну ладно, Джереми… Я тебе ещё не то устрою… Уходи, сегодня ты можешь это сделать. Но однажды тебя тут похоронят… От лица Старого Бонни Из всей этой огромной толпы аниматроников только я и сделал что-то полезное! Ну ладно… Марионетка опоздала… СНОВА!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Да, мы, старые аниматроники, знаем больше, чем кажется… И про эту игру мы знаем всё… Только дважды мы соглашались принять в ней участие – когда охранником был тот Майк Шмидт и вот теперь с этим… Ужас. Ужас, если учесть, что Фокси ещё со второй ночи стабильно шёл играть… Может быть, имеет смысл присоединится на постоянной основе? Мы, старые, можем больше, чем новые… Пора преподать Джереми хороший урок! Заключение Здесь описана правдивая тактика борьбы со старыми аЗдесь описана правдивая тактика борьбы со старыми аиматрониками. Ночь не описана подробно, потому что… Потому что. Потому что подробно буду описывать следующие ночи… Конец третьей главы Третья кат-сцена От лица Джереми Я заснул и увидел сон… Нехорошая закономерность… Я стоял в столовой и был Фредди, как и раньше. Бонни и Чика гневно смотрели на меня… Я повернулся и увидел Голден Фредди – аниматроника-легенду, байку про пустой костюм, что забыт в пиццерии и жаждет мести из-за злого духа, что поселился в нём… Мимо моих глаз пробежали белые полосы и появилась надпись «это я». Через секунду надпись сменилась на «это здесь», и я проснулся. Пора идти на адскую работу. Я пойду? Пойду. Придётся. Выбора нет. Я не знал почему, но точно знал, что выбора нет. Любопытно, что мной движет? В зеркале я увидел, что у меня седые виски. Я сходил с ума, я это понимал, но ещё я понимал, что должен выжить, и именно это сводило меня с ума. Я вышел из дому. Аниматроники, я иду. Ночь четвёртая От лица Джереми Стол. Маска. Планшет. Фонарик. В этом месте ничего не меняется. Я ждал звонка (уже полдвенадцатого). Через пару минут я узнаю ещё пару причин, по которым мне не стоило сюда приходить. Итак…. Звонит. Я снова помедлил… Но… Снял трубку. От лица Телефонного парня Эм, привет, ну, четвёртая ночь, поздравляю! Знаешь, у меня есть для тебя не очень хорошие новости… Кхм. Вообщем, кто-то… Провёл какой-то ритуал в пиццерии… Сатанитский, типо. Вообщем, он там то ли призвал кого-то или… Да я ни черта не понимаю в этой эзотерике, но у тебя проблемы. Я изучал старые дела пиццерии… Всю её историю… Некоторые… проблемы… Инциденты… Короче, это три призрака: Голден Фредди, Шедоу Бонни и Шедоу Фредди. Вообщем, первая два появляются в офисе, быстро одень маску. Не включай фонарик, а не то потеряешь сознание! Вот такие они… Шедоу Фредди так же, только появляется он на 8 видеокамере. Так что насчёт него не беспокойся. Ну и да, все новые как-то стали не так опасны… Скорее старых опасайся. Там только Мангл может попытатся тебя убить из новых, остальые будут не очень опасны… Вообщем, пока, удачи! От лица Джереми Нда. И опять 3 новые проблемы. Ночь началась. Я завёл шкатулку… 4 часа действовала привычная схема. Руки уже не дрожали, мне было скучно. Кайф и адреналин прошли. Всё в порядке. Просто отбиваю атаки. Я запел во всё горло тяжёлый металл… Аниматроников это не трогало, но добавляло ритма. Я дико засмеялся. Оставался час. Я пережил сотню атак только от Старого Бонни, но всё равно смеялся. Я сходил с ума. Быстро. От лица Марионетки Мне следовало догадатся, что он выдержит. Ладно, Джереми… Он, кстати, отбил уже кучу атак и от моих духов… Интересно, когда он поймёт, что это Я оставляю для него сообщения?.. Когда он поймёт, что мы просто развлекаемся?.. Когда?.. Когда я приду к нему во сне? Ладно… А у него реально паранойа. Ладно, шесть утра. Ты отличный парень Джереми, и мне жаль, что завтра это произойдёт… Конец четвёртой главы Четвёртая кат-сцена От лица Джереми ВЫЖИЛ Вот так… Я выжил, выжил… Я им всем показал! Они ещё увидят… Они ещё поймут! АХАХАХАХА Однако меня записали на приём к психиатру. Коллеги с дневной смены. Я там был. Психиатр сказал, что я вылечусь сам, когда пройду игру. Я мрачно поправил: «Не когда, а если…» Я завалился спать. Но увы, я знал свой сон… И да, я вижу столовую через маску Фредди. Я повернуд голову и увидел Марионетку… Я проснулся в 9 вечера. Пятая ночь. Лады… Я иду. Ночь пятая От лица Джереми Стол, планшет, маска, фонарик, вентилятор, телефон. Всё осталось прежним, а значит, ночь так же трудна. Сейчас позвонит Телефонный парень… От лица Телефонного парня Эм, привет! Поздравляю! Знаешь, мы скоро переведём тебя на дневную смену. И кстати, есть ОЧЕНЬ приятная новость: они… кончились. В эту ночь будь осторожен, они будут крайне активны, но новых не будет. Удачи! От лица Джереми Ну вот. Отлично. Ночь началась. Этот парень был краток. Что ж… А вот и Фокси. Я его спугнул и завёл шкатулку. Мысленно я начал составлять список напавших: Фокси. Шкатулка. Старый Бонни. Фокси. Шкатулка. Старая Чика. Мангл. Болунбой. Фокси. Шкатулка. Старый Фредди. Фокси. Шкатулка. Той Чика. Шкатулка. Старый Бонни. Фокси. Шкатулка. Старая Чика. Фокси. Шкатулка. Старый Бонни. Фокси. Шкатулка… Наконец наступило 6 утра. Я был горд – эта первая ночь, которую я завершил не под страхом смерти. Я почувствовал привязанность к аниматроникам. Сильную. Но всё. Это адская работа вроде как кончилась. УРА!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Финальная кат-сцена От лица Марионетки Я пришла к нему в сон. Предложить кое-что… – Привет, Джереми. Не бойся, сейчас я пришла с миром. Скажи, тебе нравится наша игра? – Не знаю, – ответил он, нервно оглядываясь, – наверное, да… Как сказать… – Он пожал плечами. – Ясно,–кивнула я. – А хочешь сыграть ещё и шестую ночь? Это будет весело, я обещаю… – Ты просто хочешь меня убить, – ответил он. – Уже не только, – возразила я. – Мне стало интересно. Ты первый, кто прошёл дальше третьей ночи. И да, помнишь Телефонного парня? – Да, – ответил он. – Так вот… Его не существует. Это Я оставляла сообщения для тебя. Пока Джереми. Увидимся завтра! Он придёт. Я его убью, да… Но я и не лгала ему. Да что за чёрт, я не могу разобратся в своих мыслях! Ладно, дети пришли. Где там мои подарки?.. Ночь шестая От лица Джереми Я пришёл. Зачем? Не знаю. Знаю, что я – безумец. Седые виски. Бегающий взгляд. Безумные глаза. Нервные движения и в довершение – я бормочу себе под нос: «Они меня убьют сегодня, да… Но я приду… Я буду боротся… Не всё так просто… Да… Марионетка, не выйдет у тебя взять и убить!.. Не выйдет, нет… Нет…» Впечатление то ещё. Но вот и дверь. Я пришёл пораньше. Зашёл к директору. – Здравствуй, Джереми. Ты хочешь получить зарплату, да?... Минутку… – начал было директор. Но я не дал ему закончить. Полчаса я ему изливал. Кричал. Упоминал и кошмары, и его фразу «Работа безопасная», и все свои ночи, и аниматроников… Я орал на него, грозился подать в суд… Через полчаса он меня прервал. – Что ты хочешь, Джереми? Уволится? Это можно. Вот твой чек на 150 долларов. Удачи. Но я опять прервал его. – Нет, я не хочу увольнятся, – заявил я. – Я хочу остатся здесь ещё как минимум на одну ночь. Возможно, больше. Но я ТРЕБУЮ разобратся во всём этом. – Ты странный, Джереми. Чтож, оставайся, удачи на работе. Не знаю уж, зачем тебе это… Но ладно. Я думаю, ты справишься… – Директор рассеяно перебирал бумаги на столе. – Да вам на меня наплевать! – возмутился я. – Вы вообще не думаете о своих сотрудниках. Вы меня видите? Видите мои седые виски? Это что, похоже на человека, который работает на «безопасной» работе? Да вы вообще что-нибудь понимаете?! Я опять начал орать. Но недолго. Я схватил чек и побежал в офис. На прощание директор мне сказал: – Будь осторожен. И помни… Помни всё. Я пришёл в офис. Стол. Планшет. Фонарик. Маска. Вентилятор. И телефон. Кстати о телефоне… Марионетка кое в чём призналась… Но ладно. Если она оставила мне ещё одно сообщение – я жду. Если нет – что-ж, придётся играть без напутствия. С другой стороны, я хотел вновь услышать Телефонного парня. Теперь я знал, кто он, но он всегда помогал мне.. Ладно. О, телефон звонит! От лица Телефонного парня Просто хочу пожелать тебе удачи, Джереми. Маски сняты, ты знаешь, кто я. Сегодня будет трудно. Очень трудно. Очень. Но ты справишься, я верю. Сегодня днём я приду к тебе и кое-что скажу. Не бойся. Днём я не причиню тебе вреда. Но сейчас ночь, Джереми, и я могу убить тебя. Убить тебя… Хочу ли?... Ладно, это мысли вслух. Даже если не я, то кто-нибудь другой. Удачи!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! От лица Джереми Всё ясно. Надеюсь, доживу. Ночь началась. Я опять составил список. Но на этот раз – на бумаге в блокноте. После каждой атаки я писал инициалы аниматроника. Вернувшись домой, я это переписал. Вот список: Шкатулка. Фокси. Шкатулка. Фокси. Шкатулка. Старый Бонни Той Бонни. Шкатулка. Старая Чика. Фокси. Той Чика. Шкатулка. Старый Фредди. Болунбой. Той Бонни. Фокси. Шкатулка. Старый Бонни. Мангл. Фокси. Шкатулка. Старая Чика. Той Бонни. Той Чика. Фокси. Шкатулка. Голден Фредди. Болунбой. Фокси. Шкатулка. Старая Чика. Мангл. Фокси. Шкатулка. Старый Фредди. Болунбой. Фокси. Шкатулка. Той Фредди. Болунбой. Фокси. Шкатулка. Фокси. Шкатулка. Фокси. Той Бонни. Шкатулка. Тут у меня откровенно подсел фонарик – то, чего раньше не случалось. А впереди ещё час… Старый Бонни. Той Бонни. Болубой. Фокси. Шкатулка. Фонарик кончился. Но наступила пауза. Я впоследний раз отогнал Фокси. Всё, Марионетка вышла. ПРЫЖОК 6 утра. Я снова на полу с Марионеткой. – Ну ты даёшь, Джереми, – сказала мне Марионетка. – Ещё никто… Никогда… Всё, иди домой. Желаю удачи… Увидимся в твоём сне. Я пришёл домой, составил список и сразу лёг спать. Сон Джереми От лица Марионетки Я пришла к нему в сон снова. – Здравствуй, Джереми, – сказала я. – Виделись, – недовольно булькнул он. – Полно тебе дутся. Я пришла с предложением. – Ну, чего тебе? – Ты сможешь пройти несколько вариантов активности аниматроников. Вот условия: Оценка от 0 до 20 обозначает степень активности аиматроника; Фокси активен даже на 0; Его активность меняет только заряд фонарика. – Я согласен. Какая первая активность? – спросил он. – Старый Бонни – 20, Старый Фредди – 20, Старая Чика – 20, Фокси – 20, я в шкатулке, остальные – по нулям. – Отлично, справимся. Я приду завтра, – ответил он. Всё, я это сделала. Мне с ним очень интересно играть. Ладно. Он придёт. Завтра я расскажу ему… Ой, стоп. – Подожди, Джереми, – окликнула его я. – Что ещё? – Каждая ночь имеет своё название и награду. Названия мы сделали на английском языке. Ты уже получил 2 зарплаты. Эта ночь носит название «Twenty\Twenty\Twenty\Twenty», и за неё – третья зарплата. – А за остальные зарплаты не будет? – спросил он. – Будет, – успокоила его я, – но я за другие ночи выдам тебе подарки на память. – Пока, Марионетка. – Пока, Джереми. Всё, теперь всё. Я вернулась к себе в шкатулку. Всё хорошо. Он всё знает. Он придёт. А вот и детишки… Ночь седьмая Вариант 20\20\20\20 От лица Джереми Я пришёл. Я знал, зачем. Я сообщил директору, что некоторое время буду ещё работать, но не знаю, сколько. Он согласился, сказал, что будет за каждую ночь платить мне зарплату. Печально, что сегодня этим дело и ограничится. Телефон не звонил. Марионетке было нечего мне сказать. Да и что тут скажешь… Что можно сказать? Удачи, Джереми? Я знал, кто сегодня будет активен и как. Сегодня их только пятеро… Почему же мне так страшно? Ночь началась. Я зарядил шкатулку. А вот и Фокси. Я его отпугнул, зарядил шкатулку. Опускаю планшет – Старый Бонни. «А ты шустрый», подумал я, надевая маску. Он ушёл. Я опять отпугнул Фокси, и зарядил шкатулку. Бы сегодня плюс – мне было ненужно проверять вентиляции. А вот и Старая Чика. Снова маска. Отпугул Фокси. Так продолжалось 4 часа. Но на пятом они немного ускорились, Чика один раз опустила мне планшет! Я успел надеть маску, но Марионетка вышла на свободу. Окей, я отпугнул Фокси и замер. Шум. Бег. 6 утра. Марионетка разодосадованно ушла обратно. Я прошёл первый вариант активности. Я зашёл за зарплатой. Всё было хорошо. Интересно, что будет завтра? Сон Джереми От лица Марионетки – Здравствуй, Джереми, – сказала я. – С тобой особо долго поздравствовать не получится, – отшутился он. – Таковы правила игры. А теперь слушай следующею ночь. – Ну давай. Это будет плохо, я знаю. И трудно. – Реальные трудности впереди, – ухмыльнулась я. – Слушай: Ночь называется «Neu and shiny». Активны только новые аниматроники (Болунбой, Той Бонни, Той Чика, Той Фредди и Мангл) на 10 баллов из 20. Я в шкатулке, все остальные – по нулям. Ещё Фокси, но не очень много. В награду по мимо твоей зарплаты – игрушка Той Бонни. Всё ясно? – Да, всё. Я приду. Спасибо. – Удачи, Джереми, – улыбнулась я и вернулась в пиццерию. Дети пришли. Пора дарить им подарки… Ночь седьмая Вариант «Neu and shiny» От лица Джереми И снова я здесь. На этот раз я ставлю на кон жизнь, а Марионетка – игрушку Той Бонни. Данный факт по понятной причине меня бесит. Но ночь будет лёгкой. К пяти часам предыдущий факт был опровергнут. Я пережил порядка 150 атак и добивал рекорды на 200. Кажется, если будут ночи труднее, то я просто сдохну. Той Бонни атаковал мало. Уж куда реже Фокси, этот как всегда. Ночь я прошёл, ноя не заметил как. Ещё пять минут проверял камеры и вентиляции… А они все разошлись по делам. Я заглянул в призовой уголок. – Привет, Марионета! – крикнул я. – Спасибо, что сегодня не убила! Я пришёл за игрушкой! Марионетка появилась прямо сквозь свою шкатулку и дала мне игрушку. – Джереми, давай я тебе прямо сейчас объясню, что будет завтра. Я кивнул – минус одна ночь с кошмарами. – Давай, – сказал я. – Только быстро, я спать хочу. – Следующая ночь называется «Double troble», – начала Марионетка. – Старый Бонни – 20, Той Бонни – 20, Фокси – 5, я – в шкатулке, остальные по нулям. Награда – игрушка Старого Бонни. – Отлично, спасибо. Я приду. Это будет просто. Пока, Марионетка. – Пока, Джереми. Я зашёл к директору, забрал зарплату и вернулся домой. Поставил игрушку на стол. Да, а ведь память-то скорее приятная… Сон Джереми От лица автора Отныне Джереми больше не снятся сны, так что данный раздел убран. Увы. Ночь седьмая Вариант «Double trouble» От лица Джереми Есть ли что-то, хреновее этой ночи? Да есть, что я говорю. А дело было так. Старый Бонни и Той Бонни не давали мне шанса зарядить шкатулку, а Фокси добавлял своих проблем – фонарик сажался. Вообщем, ещё никогда я не был так близко к смерти. Подробное описание выдать невозможно – все подробности в одном слове: ****ец. Более того, это всё, что я мог бы сказать про эту ночь. Но я попробую выдать что-нибудь. Ну, Старый Бонни атковал 31 раз, Той Бонни – 35, Фокси приходил в коридор 62 раза. Я думаю, стоит лишь добавить, что это было в первый час ночи… Теперь вы поняли, что это был ****ец? Да оно и понятно. С наступлением шести утра меня пробила дрожь. Дрожь лихорадки умирающего. Это кошмар однако, пережить такую ночь. Всё ради фигурки Старого Бонни и небольшой зарплаты. Но своё я получил. Теперь Марионетка давала мне инструкции на следующею ночь. – Итак, Джереми, я поздравляю тебя. Следующая ночь… Да. Следующая ночь называется «Night of Misfits». Болунбой (О боже, подумал я, я и забыл о нём) – 20, Мангл – 20, Голден Фредди – 10, Фокси – 0, но он активен, я – в шкатулке, остальные неактивны. Награда – фигурка Болунбоя. Удачи. Отступление от лица Марионетки Как странно… Мы с аниматрониками очень давно придумали эту игру для нас, но мы… Как-то странно придумали правила… Эта шкатулка… Почему в ней я? Я, конечно, не смею сетовать на правила… Я, та, кого притащили в этот мир силой… Я пришла сюда издалека, будучи духом. Меня убили, когда я стояла у дверей пиццерии. Я вселилась в эту куклу… Почему не вернулась в свой мир? Я хотела мести… И я отомстила… И буду мстить ещё. О да, я могу мстить… Я, чьи силы превосходят всё мыслимое… Я могу проникать в чужие сны, управлять стихиями и погодой и даже самими жизнями людей, но вынуждена сидеть в шкатулке и ждать мига удачи! Джереми и не догадывается, что будет, если Я его поймаю ночью… Он переживёт такие муки, о каких он и не догадывался… Но пришли дети. Пора дарить им подарки… Мне осторчечела эта шкатулка, этот уголок, ведь я могу сделать столько, а вынуждена сидеть здесь… Ладно, пора завязывать с этими мыслями. Последней ночи в списке Джереми точно не переживёт! БВАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХ! Ой. Просто хахахахахахахаха. Тихо и зловеще. Теряешь хватку, Марионеточка, никого уже не испугаешь… ---- [1] По английски Mangle – поломанный. Ну как бы вот.